The story continue
by MyPretty
Summary: It's the story of the wicked witch of the west and Glinda the good after the witch died.. What will become of glinda? Who is the scarecrow... and where did the wizard go... And will dorothy ever get home? Book and Musical verse.. because i like both.
1. Prologue

**I don't know if this is a good idea or not.. but well, never shoot, you never miss isn't it.. (it sounds better in dutch -_-' It's a interesting story about well.. I'm not sure what it is about yet.. it's a story after Wicked the life and times of the wicked witch. Just finished again the book and last week I saw wicked again. Is a combination of the play and the book. Somethings in the book I like better, other things in the play I liked better. So I didn't read son of a witch, so don't be to say that that is the continue version of this.. hope its something word reading… have fun! **

**I do not own Wicked, the wizard of Oz, the wicked universe, the lyrics, music, idea's, characters, places and whatever I didn't mention and are recognized as something from the great Gregory Mcguire or L. Frank Baum. **

**I do own the plot, some of the characters and well.. my vision of the merry old land of Oz. **

**The witch just died and Glinda has some trouble with the death of her friend….**

Chapter one, No one mourns the wicked (prologue)

The sun just came up at the horizon. It gave the Emerald city a orange light with would be funny under normal circumstances, with all the green. Today wasn't a normal day as every day in Oz. Today was it the day after all of Oz heard that the Wicked Witch of the West was dead! The Dorothy girl killed the wicked witch last night with a bucket of water. She came back to the wizard with the broom of the old witch. At that moment it turn out the wizard wasn't a magical as he had told all of Oz. he couldn't help Dorothy to go home. So the sad little child was at the Emerald palace, with the Lion. The scarecrow was nowhere in sight. The tin man was off with some odd reason Dorothy didn't get.  
Far away from the Emerald city. Somewhere in the West around Winkie land in an old castle named Kiamo Ko was a small blonde witch. She was there… the moment the witch died.. She wanted to tell the witch to not be so stubborn and listen to her. She wanted to warn her about the angry crowd. And about the Dorothy girl.. and her dog, what was his name again? Well of course the witch didn't want to listen to her.. She never listen to her. Glinda was afraid to lose her.. And when Liir and nanny let the Dorothy girl in with her friends, the cowardly lion, the scarecrow and the tin man she know it was too late. The witch had told Glinda to hide when the girl came upstairs..  
A little light from outside falls through a window of the tower to the spot where the hat was. Chistery sat at the window and looked at the hat. His eyes fell on the thing next to it. There lays a small blonde woman, with a sparkling blue dress. It was far to bubbly and far to overdress. Her tiara has fallen off her head and lies next to her. Her eyes where swollen and closed. She hugged something close. He hopped out of the window and came close to her. He could she the grimmerie and carefully poked her to wake her up. Slowly the blonde witch opened her eyes. They where red from the crying and she looked confused at Chistery. Slowly she sat upright and looked at the witch hat. 'Chistery isn't it?' Glinda looked at the monkey who gave her a funny look. She stood up and she saw the sun coming up. It was time for her to return to the Palace. There would be some party's and she had to confront the Wizard..  
she petted the monkey and looked at the hat. 'I'm so sorry Elphie!' with that she walked out of the room all the way down. She didn't want to be here any longer if she hasn't had to. Once outside she conjured a bubble and the moment she wanted to get in the bubble someone gripped her wrist. Glinda could feel all her nerves and slowly looked back. There by the door stood a small monkey. With the hat in his hand and a small green bottle. 'Miss.. Miss… ggg..gglindaa..' stuttered the monkey. Glinda's eyes became big. 'Chistery! You can talk!' she took the hat and the bottle from to monkey and with one last look at the castle she took off, on her way to the wizard. 'Goodbye Elphie… no one will mourns the wicked I'm afraid…' the blonde girl began to cry silently high, up in the air with clouds around her where nobody could see her.


	2. past and present

**So here chapter 2 of Wicked. I know that the title is a little lame.. but well, as long as the story is worth reading.. We will rise trough the time almost 5 years. Yes I mixed the book and musical verse trough each other. Maybe we see elphaba in this chapter… for now.. lots of Glinda! **

**Chapter 2 **

Oz was in a deep sleep. It was cold and windy outside and a full moon. The emerald city had a comforting silence around it. And the whole castle was silent, the Ozians where asleep, dreaming about the big day ahead, in three weeks time it was the day the witch died 5 years ago. It was a big celebration throughout Oz. That's all to do with the witch. Everyone in Oz was happy she was gone and was very happy with the new ways Oz was ruled. Or wasn't everything so good? There was one person who would disagree with the Ozians.. Never in public, because she was a public figure now.. but when she was alone, she would mourn the wicked... In the beginning of this story only one person was awake. In the emerald palace was a room that had a view on the west side of Oz. all the way to the Vinkus. If it was a good day and you looked very closely sometimes you could see the mountains and the woods that surrounded the castle of the old wicked witch. Or what was left of her. She died… almost 5 years ago… there in the venster of the window. A woman with curls of gold and sparking blue eyes sat there. Her name? Glinda the good.

She sat at the bank of her window and looked out over the emerald city all the way to the west... West… sweet lurline, elphie… thought Glinda. She closed her eyes and held the old black pointy witch hat closer to her. She could almost smell her old friend. So much happened after Elphaba died. The Lion finally found courage, the tin man found his heart and the scarecrow.. well the scarecrow didn't survive.. he was on fire the moment before the witch died.. he was death, in a way a scarecrow could die, glinda wasn't sure if they even die.. when Glinda got back to the emerald palace did the real work start. The wizard who turned out to be the father of Elphaba did leave Oz on her account, saying the rulers hip was to much for him. Madam Morrible was sent to South stairs for killing the witch of the east. And Glinda.. well she became the ruler of Oz. Dorothy was sent home to Kansas.. and all seems nice and well.. But soon after the munchkins where fighting over land and governess, now Nessa was dead and Elphaba gone there was no one left. All things got pretty heavy and Glinda couldn't help any longer, she wasn't someone to fix problems about war and stuff. She was a public figure for the goodness and love. That was the moment Oz was going backwards, commander cherrystone offer her to help with the business and Glinda could only accept it.. So here it was.. Cherrystone was fixing the problems with the munchkins and everyone who speaks his mind. And Glinda was there for well, the idea that Glinda was ruling.  
Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she sniffed the scent of the witch hat. 'My sweet Elphie… why did you do it.. Why did you let the dorothy girl kill you.. if you where here you know what to do!' glinda was there. The moment the witch killed herself. Glinda looked up at the sky and could feel the burning pain behind her eyes from all the crying. In the corner of her eyes she saw something.. there! In the sky… it was by the moon.. was it a bird… no she was sure… it was a broom… with a person on it.. well brooms don't fly alone know Glinda. Could it be Elphie? She shook her head of course it wouldn't be her Elphie.. she saw her death… she was there all those years ago.. she saw the girl throw water on her and she did hear her scream.. and Elphie was allergic of water, she was it all the way back in shiz when they were roommates.. The good witch made her way over to her bed and nestled warm under the covers. 'I miss you Elphie…'' mumbled the good witch. in a matter of seconds she did fall asleep, a very restless sleep and didn't hear a soft voice. 'I miss you to my pretty.'

'_elphie where have you been!?' the young Glinda looked at the wildered Elphaba with a franfric look in her eyes. 'Here my pretty.' She gave Glinda a Brock cheese, some old bread and 2 apples. 'this should be enough all the way back to shiz.' Glinda raised her eyebrow. 'do you have something better for yourself?' elphaba gave her a chuckle. 'I'm not going back my pretty.' Said the witch resolute. 'What are you talking about.. of course you are coming back to shiz? Nessa is going to kill me.' Ramble the blonde. 'No Glinda, I decided to stay here.. in the Emerald city. I do not want to go back to shiz… to madame Morrible.. and her stupid ideas..' Glinda shook her head. 'No elphie! Please don't do it.. Please come with me..' the green girl just looked at her. 'I'm sorry, but what happened to those monkeys is my fault.. I have to help them..' her voice was soft. 'Where are you going?' the green girl had a half smile on her face. 'I'm sorry Glinda.' She got off the step of the carriage and Glinda held her hands. 'Elphie please…' pleaded the blonde. The bell ringed as a sign the carriage was about to leave. 'be save Glinda… my sweet..' with that said she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Glinda her pink lips.  
_With a start Glinda was awake and looked around her. It was just a dream or wasn't? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could remember that moment like it was yesterday… the day that Elphie truly got her wicked name. Oh Elphie why are you doing this to me? She sat up in her bed and saw the light outside. With a fast look on her clock it was already quarter past eight. Quickly she got out of bed and began brushing her hair and dressed in a long blue bubbly dress. There was a knock on the door and a young woman around the age of twenty came in. 'Good morning Louisa.' The maid smiled softly at the blonde. 'Good morning lady Glinda.' She bowed for her and set the tea on her dressing table. 'Did you sleep well?' Glinda toyed a little with her tiara. 'Well actually I didn't sleep very good..' admitted the blonde. 'Really? Why's that lady Glinda?' she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. 'I thought that I saw something weird at the sky at midnight..' her voice was soft but Louisa did hear her. 'Maybe it the spirit of the Wicked Witch!' Louisa her voice sounded amused and Glinda smiled at her. 'Well everyone know she is dead.. So who knows? Maybe she will haunt the castle.' Louisa laughed. 'That would be funny.. I really want to see commander cherrystone his face if the witch would haunt him.' Glinda had to admit it sounded rater funny if elphaba would haunt the castle. 'why are you so early here Louisa?' Glinda looked at the girl who suddenly looked away to avoid the stare of the good witch. 'There are rumors lady Glinda..' Glinda saw her worried face. 'Why is that a bad thing?' her eyes became very small. 'Well you see…' Louisa shuffled her feet. 'They.. they say that you know her.. I mean.. the… the Wicked Witch..' she whispers the last part and Glinda became very pale. 'they say that you where her friend.. her best friend.' Glinda had a look of utter disgust on her face. 'Who said that! Who is spreading that rumor?' demanded the blonde. Louisa didn't answer her. 'I've heard lady Glinda.. they say a lot things lately.. I don't know if I should believe it.' The blonde was furious. Making such rumors about someone who leads all of Oz. She heard screaming in the hallway and irritated she poked her head out of the door. The screaming remained, and slowly died away. It didn't sound like a human scream.. no it defiantly was a animal.. or maybe an Animal. She heard the scream again and now very clear and loud. Her head spun up by that sound. She heard it before. Just once before. It was with Elphaba… sweet lurline, Elphaba! Once a long time ago when she finally could meet the wizard, they where both there and very young. Elphaba had the grimmerie and there where the monkeys.. the flying monkeys.. of course it was the scream of a flying monkey! Chistery screamed like that when elphaba used the levitation charm on him. Sweet lurline, they have a flying monkey! But how do they get one.. only one thing came to her mind.. Cherrystone and his man where at Kiamo Ko!

**Please tell me what you think? Good? Bad? **


End file.
